Waiting On You
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: What if everything changed?Karen doesn't come back from Italy.Rachel moves to Tree Hill junior year.Peyton wants the same thing as Lucas.Nathan falls in love with Brooke and realizes she has always been in love with uples:Brathan,Leyton,Jaley,Laley
1. Remember When

**Characters**

**Main:**

**Brooke Davis**

**Nathan Scott**

**Peyton Sawyer**

**Lucas Scott**

**Haley James**

**Jake Jagelski**

**Bevin Minsky**

**Rachel Gattina**

**Victoria Davis**

**Debra Scott**

**Dan Scott**

**Larry Sawyer**

**Recurring:**

**Tim Smith**

**Skills Taylor**

**Mouth McFadden**

**Karen Roe**

**Keith Scott**

**Lydia James**

**Jimmy James**

**Coach Brian (Whitey) Durham**

**Waiting On You**

**Chapter 1**

**Remember When**

_What if Nathan had fallen in love Brooke instead of Haley and she loved him back?What if Haley learned about Jenny before any one else?What if Peyton wanted the same thing as Lucas?What if Rachel moved to Tree Hill junior year?What if Karen stayed in Italy for more than six weeks?What if Deb became owner of Karen's cafe and opened Tric?_

Brooke stared across the Scott beach house living room at the man she had been in love with since they were five years old and he shared his ice cream with her. Nathan Scott. The most popular guy in school, richest guy in school, hottest guy in school and star of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. She has wanted to make her move for years, but her best friend Peyton had been dating him on-again-off-again for the past couple years and Brooke would never purposely hurt her friend.

Peyton yelled loud enough for the entire room to hear her, "God Nathan I am so sick of your bull shit! I am not your little bitch you can treat badly and then apologize okay?! We are done! Don't call me and don't talk to me!"Peyton then ran out of the house to her Comet. Lucas and Brooke followed right on her heels.

"Peyton wait! Don't leave like this! You are drunk and you could get in an accident lets just stay here for the night and we can leave in the morning."said Brooke trying to relax her friend. Peyton did not respond just simply put her face on Brooke's shoulder sobbing. "Its going to be okay I promise."Lucas wrapped Peyton in a hug. Peyton then returned into the beach house with Brooke and Lucas. They headed straight upstairs to the guest bedrooms since it was already two in the morning and they were exhausted. Lucas followed Peyton in to the farthest room on the by one they saw all their friends leave the party. Nathan walked up shortly thereafter heading into his room. Brooke ran in after him. "Why do you do this to her?I know your a good person Nathan. It's the reason I fell in love with you."

"What,"asked Nathan in complete shock. "You love me?Since when and why haven't you told me about this sooner?"

"Oh yeah what would I have said. Hey Nathan Peyton needs to talk to you and by the way I love you! There was never a time too and I would never hurt Peyton for my own selfish reasons! Now that she dumped you I figured this was as good a time as ever,"stated Brooke. Brooke did not get the response she expected as she felt Nathan's warm lips on her own and his tongue licking her lips begging for entrance. Not realizing the extent of this kiss Brooke accepted gratefully letting Nathan's tongue enter her mouth and entwine with her own.

"I love you too Brooke. I always have, but I didn't want to hurt Peyton either."said Nathan and Brooke let out a sigh of relief. "You better go be with Peyton right now though."

"She's with Lucas."responded Brooke. Nathan kissed Brooke once again. Meanwhile,Lucas and Peyton were making out in the guest bedroom.

Lucas spoke in a gasp,"I want everything with you." Peyton stared in shock at him.

Then she said,"I want everything with you too."They continued kissing and eventually fell onto the bed. This turned into Lucas' shirt coming off and Peyton's half way until Haley walked in. Lucas and Peyton didn't notice her and tears filled Haley's eyes. She then ran out down the stairs and out the front door. Lucas noticed the door had opened and stopped the kiss. He stood up, pulled his shirt over his head and ran out the door after Haley. He found her on the porch crying.

Lucas said, "Hales whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You and Peyton are together now?Since when?"asked Haley. Lucas looked straight into her eyes and realized she was crying because of him.

"Do you like me? Hales I didn't know."stated Lucas sincerely. Haley nodded her head and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

She then asked, "Do you remember back when you pretended to be my boyfriend so the guys would leave me alone?" Lucas gave a slight laugh letting Haley know that he remembered. "Well I wished every night that the next day you would want it to be for real." Lucas said no more.

Brooke spoke,"Nate wait. I don't want to have sex yet." Nathan nodded his head in agreement and Brooke noticed he didn't want to either so they fell onto his bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Authors Note:So if you guys were wondering why I listed the characters at the beginning of this chapter it is because I wanted you guys to know who will actually be in my you guys have any suggestions such as I think Tim should be a main character or Dan should be recurring please let me know so I can change the story to your that was just me rambling so please review and give some input on what you think of my story so for taking up your time and thanks a million for reading!Oh and P.S I do not own One Tree Hill!**


	2. The Six Year Jump

Waiting On You

Chapter 2

The Six Year Jump

"Paige, come on Mommy has to go to work."Brooke said to her five year old daughter."Lizzy that means you too."Two children ran down the stairs dressed for school. The girl known as Paige in a tan jean skirt and pink top and Lizzy in a white dress with yellow sunflowers which really brought out her blond curls. Brooke then took the kids out to her escapade and buckled their seat belts, which took longer than usual. Standing up Brooke remembered.

_Flashback two years ago...._

"Brooke please let me be with you. I still love you."Nathan stated. Brooke was still very angry at him even though it had been three years.

"You lost the right to love me when you slept with her! Don't say that and don't even think it! It hurts me too much."responded Brooke.

_Flashback same time...._

Paige and Peyton wanted to go get some ice cream and Brooke was so busy she just handed them money and told them to go. After all, they were already three and could walk just up the sidewalk. Little did she know it would be the worst mistake of her life. They had bought the ice cream and were heading back to the house when Paige's bouncy ball went into the street. Knowing how much Paige loved it, Peyton ran after it and a car came flying at sixty miles an hour. All that was heard was a scream as Brooke lost one of her daughters.

_Flashback one year ago...._

"Is she my daughter?"Lucas asked in an irritated tone. She was getting really tired of him asking he should know.

"Lucas I am not telling you."spoke Brooke.

_Present Day...._

Now she was completely alone, isolating herself from not only her friends, but her love as well in New York City running her fashion line titled "Clothes Over Bros" which she inevitably started after her and Nathan broke up. It was now one of the most known and popular clothing lines thanks to her bitch-of-a-mother. As she walked into her office she picked up the picture of her twins. Peyton with her long blond straight hair and Paige with her long brown. To be more precise Peyton Alice Scott and Paige Alex Scott. Brooke had named her first born twin after her best friend Peyton Sawyer, now Peyton Scott. Tears began slowly falling down Brooke's face that is until her assistant Millicent opened her office door and she wiped them away quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Brooke your mom wanted me to remind you of the meeting with Macy's this morning."she said. Brooke then turned around facing Millicent.

Brooke responded, "Thank you Millie. And please do me a favor call her Victoria do not call her my mom."Millicent nodded her head and excused herself back out of the office.

_Tree Hill_

Nathan awoke to the sound of his son jumping on the bed. Glancing up he spotted the blue eyes and sandy-blond haired boy that woke him up every day. "Good morning Daddy!"

"Morning buddy have you got breakfast yet?"replied Nathan with a question. The boy shook his head no and Nathan stood up. "Jamie go get dressed and Daddy will meet you downstairs." Jamie ran out of the room next door and Nathan headed for the bathroom.

_Peyton and Lucas_

Peyton leans up and realizes a plate full of pancakes and orange juice in front of her. "How come after a year of marriage your still so sweet to me?" Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Because you deserve it and because you are you."Lucas responded. Peyton gave him a smile and began digging into her breakfast when she felt a kick in her stomach.

"Oh my god Lucas! The baby just kicked come feel!"said Peyton. Lucas then ran over and placed his hand immediately on her stomach and felt his child kicking him slowly and softly. Looking up he realized Peyton was crying and gave her a hug.

_Haley and Jake_

"Good morning my beautiful wife."said Jake as Haley opened her eyes and the sun rose from the clouds. Haley smiled and closed her eyes once again but not for long because Jenny ran in.

"Daddy!Mommy!Wake up its today its today!"she said. Haley and Jake both got out of bed still in their pajamas.

"Whats today?"asked Haley while looking at Jake with a smile. She knew what today was how could she forget she made the arrangements herself.


	3. Lovers,Brothers,Mothers

**Waiting On You**

**Chapter 3**

**Lovers,Brothers and Mothers**

"Its my birthday!"replied Jenny with a grin. Haley then took her eyes off of Jake and stared down at her adopted daughter.

"It is your birthday!"Haley said running over her and giving her a kiss right on the cheek. "Your present is in the basement go get it and bring it up here."Jenny then ran out of the room with much enthusiasm. "I have to go see Brooke. Its been three years and I still haven't apologized for sleeping with Nathan. She needs to know how horrible I feel about it and how much I miss her."Jake nodded his head and in no time at all Jenny had reappeared with a huge present in her arms. Placing it on the bed gently, obviously realizing it was something valuable. She began ripping the paper off and throwing it on to the wooden floor.

"Its uh...uh... Wii!"said Jenny jumping up and down. Giving a hug and kiss to both Jake and Haley she grabbed the box once again and ran downstairs with it. Haley then went over to her closet and picked out an outfit for the day with Jake right behind her.

_Brooke at Macy's_

Brooke's meeting with Macy's had ended successfully. They agreed to partner with Clothes Over Bros giving it not only more exposure, but also a better chance of increasing from just clothes to perfumes as well. Nothing else was needed of Brooke so she decided to head home. Once she had arrived the doorman took her car keys and parked it. When Brooke opened the door she got a surprise.

"Brooke. I am so sorry."said Haley. Brooke was in such shock she couldn't say a word. "What happened between me and Nathan was a mistake and I have regretted it every day since then. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly the only good thing that came out of it was James."

"Get the hell out of my house!"Brooke said with much anger and tears sliding down her face.

"Brooke please. I'm sorry."spoke Haley trying to convince Brooke her words were true.

"Get out or I will throw you out!"Haley noticed Brooke stepping towards her and instead of saying anything else she walked out the door leaving Brooke in tears.

_Nathan and Jamie_

"Hello?"asked Nathan answering his cell phone while at the river court playing basketball with Jamie.

"Your whore just dropped by."said Brooke. Nathan then realized he was talking to Brooke.

"What?Brooke is that you?"he asked but it was too late all that was heard was a dial tone.

"Who was that daddy?"asked Jamie. Nathan shot a free throw hanging up his phone then walking over to his son.

"It was Aunt Brooke."responded Nathan. A smile appeared on Jamie's face and Nathan handed him the basketball._ I miss her so much._

_Lucas and Peyton_

Deb spoke in her normal cheerful tone, "Lucas!Peyton! How are you? Is the baby doing okay? I have not seen you in weeks!" It seemed she not only received the cafe from Karen, but also her personality.

Peyton replied, "The baby is doing good. It actually started kicking yesterday." This brought a smile to not only Lucas' face, but Peyton's as well.

"Thats so exciting! I remember being pregnant with Nathan and he kicked constantly. Oh Lucas have you heard from your mom?"asked Deb in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah, I just got an email from her a couple days ago saying that her,Andy and Lily are coming for a visit soon."replied Lucas. This then made Deb's smile even wider.

"That's great!Your mom and I haven't talked in the longest time. I think the last time was when we opened Tric."said Deb. Lucas laughed realizing how long ago that was. Four years ago to be exact.

**Author's Note:Hey guys I know in the last chapter I said that Jamie was five, but in order to be Naley's son he would have to have been made when they had sex so his age is now three. Tell me if you think Brooke should move back to Tree Hill and forgive Haley. I also wanted to know if Haley or Nathan should have custody of Jamie so let me know! Thanks a million for reading and please please please review!**


	4. Love Is Never Forgotten

**Waiting On You**

**Chapter 4**

**Love Is Never Forgotten**

_Brooke_

_I don't want to forgive them. How could they do that to me?! Nathan! Haley! Why did you betray me? I have to go back. Tree Hill is my home too._ Brooke could not stop thinking about Haley's visit. This brought back the memories.

_Flashback Three Years Ago...._

Brooke had gone over to Nathan's wanting to tell him about her mom moving to California and to give him a picture of the twins. She walked up the stairs and turned towards Nathan's bedroom door. Slowly she twisted the door knob and pushed it open. "Oh my god! What the hell is going on?!" Haley lay under Nathan while he was on top of her. Brooke ran out of the room, down the stairs as fast as she could possibly go.

"Brooke! Wait!"said Nathan getting out of the bed putting his clothes and boots on running after her."Stop!" She then turned around tears coming down her face. "I am so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?! How!"screamed Brooke in complete hurt and anger. Nathan stared at her with true apology in his eyes. Haley then came down the stairs with her clothes on. Brooke walked over towards her. "You are supposed to be my best friend! I guess all you are is a slut!" She then put her hand back, formed a fist and punched Haley in the face. Haley fell instantly holding her cheek. A bruise was already beginning to form. Nathan walked over towards them and tried to grab Brooke's hand. "Don't touch me!" She began crying once again as she ran out of the house.

_Nathan, Haley and Jamie_

"Hey, buddy. What did you and daddy do today?"Haley asked her three year old son. Nathan then handed her his duffel bag filled with toys and clothes.

"We went to play baskekball. It was weally fun Momma."Jamie replied running in the house to his room. Haley then turned her attention to Nathan.

"I went to see Brooke. She completely flipped out on me though. I just wanted to apologize, but she can't even look at me."said Haley.

"Yeah I know she called me."Nathan responded and Haley looked at him in shock.

She then said, "What? I thought you guys haven't talked since you flew to New York and asked her to marry you."

_Flashback Two Years Ago...._

Nathan knew the person he wanted to be with. Somehow he always knew. Brooke Davis. That's why he got on a plane and was now in New York. First he went to Clothes Over Bros Enterprises, but they wouldn't give him her address. They said if he gave them his name and number they would get back to him as soon as possible. Right when "Nathan Scott" came out of his mouth a short woman with long black hair ran over towards him.

"Wait a minute your Nathan Scott?"asked the girl and Nathan nodded his head. "I'm Millicent, Brooke's assistant. I know all about you. Come with me and I will give you her address." Nathan followed her to the very end of the hall and into what looked to be Brooke's office with pictures of the girls all over. "Here it is." She handed him a piece of paper and Nathan gave her a hug of gratitude. He then ran out of the building and drove to Brooke's house. He spotted her escapade and knew she was home,climbing out he ran into the building and straight to the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the button with penthouse next to it. In less than thirty seconds Nathan had arrived. Since the elevator opens right into the apartment Nathan stepped inside.

"Who is it?"he heard the love of his life call. Brooke walked out into the foyer slash living room where Nathan was, a gasp escaping her lips. "What are you doing here?" she said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Brooke, what I did was a terrible mistake and over this past year I realized that I never stopped loving you. What happened with Haley was a one time thing that I know hurt you and I feel so bad about it."Nathan said trying to convince Brooke to forgive him. He then realized it was not that effective seeing as in she was giving him a glare.

"How could you?!Nathan, she was my best friend and you slept with her! Now you come here and just expect me to forgive you! No, I won't!"she responded. Nathan felt a tear slide down his face. She would not forgive him. He walked out towards her and she backed away, but his arm caught hers and he opened the palm of her hand placing a Tiffany's box inside it. Brooke looked down knowing why he had come here.

"I thought you could forgive me. I wanted to ask you to marry me and live the rest of our lives together. Now I see that can't happen."he said walking back into the elevator. Brooke closed her hand around the box and sobbed.

**Author's Note:Hey guys thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!Next time Leyton,Karen returns and always please please please review!**


	5. My Forgiveness Is For MeNot You

**Waiting On You**

**Chapter 5**

**My Forgiveness Is For Me...Not You**

_Brooke and Paige_

_Moving Day_

Today was the day. Brooke was moving back to Tree Hill. She would finally forgive Nathan and Haley. "Mommy! Mommy!"yelled Paige as she ran into the foyer where Brooke was standing ordering movers around.

"What baby?"asked Brooke. There was always something wrong with a five year old. A younger-looking male mover walked past Brooke carrying a nightstand.

"I can't find her. Miss Monkey!"replied Paige referring to her purple monkey she has had since she was one. Brooke had gotten one for each of her daughters.

"She's right here."said Brooke handing her the monkey that Paige had left out there last night. The same mover that had carried the nightstand out then walked up to Brooke.

"Miss Davis everything is loaded onto the truck. Are you paying with cash or credit?"he asked. Brooke opened up her Gucci purse pulling out her wallet and grabbing her visa. He accepted it gratefully and walked back out of the apartment. Brooke then carried Paige out to her escapade, buckling her car seat and getting in the drivers side.

_Peyton,Lucas,Karen,Andy and Lily_

_The Docks_

Lucas and Peyton waited patiently for Karen to arrive. Peyton would look over every so often to see Lucas staring at her stomach. Staring at their child. This brought a smile to Peyton's glistening lips. "Your going to be such a great dad."

"And your going to be such a great mom!"Lucas said grabbing Peyton and playfully tickling her. They continued this little game until the boat had arrived. "Mom!"yelled Lucas running towards her. Karen did the same running down the stairs and giving Lucas a hug.

"Oh I missed you baby boy. Peyton!"Karen exclaimed releasing Lucas and giving Peyton an even bigger hug being careful not to squeeze the baby. "So how is my grandchild doing in there?"

"It's doing good. It kicks constantly."responded Peyton and Karen immediately put her hand on Peyton's stomach. The sudden touch made Peyton giggle and the baby kicked Karen several times.

"Where's my little sister?"asked Lucas looking up at the boat for Lily.

"Your little sister is with Andy."replied Karen and Andy then stepped out on the bridge with a waving Lily in his arms.

_Haley,Jake,Jaime and Jenny_

_Jaley's House_

"Mommy come play with me!"Jaime yelled. Ever since Jenny had gotten her Wii they had been playing it as a family everyday.

"Were coming!"Haley yelled from the kitchen. She had just walked out of the room to grab some carrots for them to snack on when Jake got home from work. Jake grabbed up the plate of carrots and followed Haley into Jenny's room. Both the kids jumped up and gave Jake a hug. Jake accepted each and then set the plate on the bed looking at the screen. He then realized they were playing Wii Sports Bowling. That was Haley's favorite game. "Who's first?"

"I am!"Jenny responded stepping up to throw. She got a six and everyone gave her a high-five. Haley noticed Jake had placed his hand on top of hers playing with her wedding ring.

_Nathan_

_The Rivercourt_

Nathan had been shooting free throws all day trying to improve. He pulled his cell phone out of his basketball shorts checking the time when it started vibrating. It was a text message from Brooke. "I'm coming home. Tell Haley and inform her I don't want her coming around me or Paige." Nathan was both shocked and excited about Brooke moving home. Now maybe they could finally make up and be friends if not more. Doing what Brooke instructed Nathan dialed Haley's number. Her ring tone played into his ear until Haley answered.

"Hey,Nathan. Jamie just got a one hundred at bowling."Haley said with happiness in her voice. A smile appeared on Nathan's face.

"Tell him good job for me. Brooke is coming home and she wanted me to tell you that she doesn't want you anywhere near her or Paige."he replied. Nathan thought he heard a sorrowful gasp escape from Haley.

"I guess she never really can forgive me. Thanks for letting me know."she said and hung up the phone. Nathan shut his cell phone and instantly felt bad about what he told Haley. If he could have one thing it would be Brooke's forgiveness.

_Brooke and Paige_

_Tree Hill_

"So what do you think of our new house?"Brooke asked her daughter. She already knew the answer by Paige's excited glow she was showing on her face.

"It's so pretty!"Paige replied. Brooke could not help, but agree. The house was two stories with eight bedrooms. The floor was all done in a dark wood and the walls were various colors. The kitchen had been newly done with the shining linoleum and sparkling counter tops.

"I think you are going to like it here."Brooke said as she walked through the house holding Paige in her arms.


	6. My Baby Is Our Baby

**Author's Note:Hey guys I am so so so sorry about the long delay!I finally got some motive to write so I did and here is chapter 6!Hope you like it please leave a review!Thanks!**

**Waiting On You **

**Chapter 6 **

**My Baby Is Our Baby**

_Lucas and Peyton_

_The Doctor's Office_

"Can you believe I'm already four months pregnant?"Peyton asked Lucas. He shook his head no and continued staring down at his child. Within moments Dr. Williams walked in.

"Hi, Peyton. Lucas. How have things been going?"she asked.

Lucas replied, "Pretty great actually. My mom just came back home for two weeks to visit the baby."Peyton placed one of her hands on her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

"Thats great. Do you want to know the baby's sex?"asked Dr. Williams. Lucas and Peyton both nodded their heads and she squirted the cold blueish gel onto Peyton's now naked stomach. The doctor then placed the ultra-sound machine on her stomach and slid it up and down giving them different angles of the baby when suddenly she stopped.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?"asked Peyton in a worried tone which also showed on her face. Lucas looked worried as well but then the nurse nodded her head.

"Yes. The babies are fine. This one."She said as she pointed to the smaller baby. "Is a girl. And this one is a boy." Dr. Williams finished pointing to the other baby. Lucas and Peyton's faces then lit up with joy and Peyton let some tears fall down her cheeks. Lucas gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

_Brooke,Paige,Nathan and Jamie_

_Brooke's House_

Jamie knocked on Brooke's door with much enthusiasm. He has not seen his aunt since he was just a baby. Nathan stood beside his son laughing when Brooke opened the door. "Jamie! I've missed you so much! How have you been buddy?" Jamie jumped in her arms.

"I'm good Aunt Brooke. How arv you?"he replied. Brooke carried him inside and Nathan followed right behind. Paige then ran out of her room."Paigey!"

"Jam-Jam!"yelled Paige in response. The kids had made nicknames for each other a couple years ago and have used them ever since.

"Paige why don't you take Jamie and show him you room?"suggested Brooke. Jamie and Paige then ran back into Paige's room. "So how are you Nate?"

"Your talking to me?"asked Nathan is surprise. Why would she have treated him so badly and now show him kindness?

"Yes. I have finally decided to forgive you. And just so you know I'm only doing it so I can give myself some peace of mind. I am tired of holding onto a three year grudge."responded Brooke. Nathan did not take his eyes off her and Brooke thought she saw a smile appear on his face but when she looked at him again it was gone.

"I'm good. Duke called me the other day and offered me a scholarship. How about you? Are you opening a Tree Hill Clothes Over Bros?"asked Nathan in response to Brooke initial question.

"Tomorrow I'm going out into town to look for an available space. Deb told me there were a couple empty lots beside Tric that were for sale. I'm thinking about buying all of them. Then if Clothes Over Bros doesn't do so well I can sell them back and cut our losses."said Brooke walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. She pulled two bottles of water out handing one to Nate. He accepted it gratefully and took a drink.

_Lucas,Peyton and Haley_

_Leyton's House_

"Oh my god! You guys are having twins! I am so excited!"said Haley just learning the news about Lucas and Peyton's baby now known as babies.

"Yes and we would like you and Brooke to be their godmothers and Nathan to be their godfather."responded Peyton. Haley gave them each a huge hug being careful with Peyton. "Speaking of which have you talked to Brooke lately?"

"Yeah, she called Nathan and told him to tell me that she is moving back to Tree Hill and I better stay away from her and Paige."spoke Haley with a sorrowful tone that Peyton and Lucas both sensed.

"She's moving back! That is so great! We haven't seen her in such a long time! I can't wait to see little Paige."said Lucas. Peyton just smiled thinking about her best friend coming back. _If you hadn't slept with Nathan she would have never moved away in the first place! _Peyton thought which was addressed at Haley. But she had gotten over Haley hurting Brooke.

"Have you guy's thought of any names?"asked Haley taking Peyton out of her thoughts.

"Yes, the girl's name is Alexandra Blair and the boy is William Jacob."Peyton responded looking at Lucas to make sure he still agreed. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Peyton.

Brooke,Nathan,Jamie, and Paige

Paige's Room

"Well, Jamie and I better be heading home."stated Nathan as he followed Brooke back to Paige's room. When they got back there he noticed Jamie and Paige were asleep on the floor with The Suite Life Of Zach and Cody playing on the tv.

"Since they are already asleep why don't you guys just stay here tonight?"asked Brooke, Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"So where do you want me to sleep in the guest bedroom?"asked Nathan looking directly at Brooke.

"Nate, don't be silly you can sleep in my bed. That is as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself."Brooke replied laughing. Nathan gave a quiet laugh.

"Oh boy, Brooke Davis you make a hard case. I guess I can keep my hands to myself. Same goes for you."Nathan responded and Brooke gave another laugh. They walked back to Brooke's room and Brooke headed into the closet. Nathan was wearing basketball shorts and a shirt. He pulled his shirt off and got into Brooke's king size bed. About five minutes later Brooke arrived back into the room wearing a blue lace night gown. She got into bed beside Nathan. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Me too."Brooke said scooting closer to Nathan laying her head on his bare chest. The next morning Brooke awoke to find Nathan missing from the bed. She got up and changed into Abercrombie jeans and a spaghetti string t-shirt. Walking out into the kitchen she noticed Paige dressed for the day eating a pancake and Jamie with the same clothes on eating the same. Nathan had the same clothes on as well at the oven making two more pancakes.

"You hungry?"he asked and a smile appeared on Brooke's face. She nodded her head and went to sit by the kids. Nathan sat down beside her and handed her one of the pancakes.


	7. Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:Hey guys here is chapter seven I hope you like it!Please review!**

**Waiting On You**

**Chapter 7**

**Come A Little Closer**

_4 Months Later...._

_Brooke and Nathan_

_Rivercourt_

"Where's Paige at today?"asked Nathan looking over at Brooke then back to the basketball hoop as he shot a three-pointer.

"Lucas and Peyton wanted to watch her. I guess it gives them good practice for when the twins are born."replied Brooke and Nathan gave a slight laugh. Brooke then ran over and knocked the ball out of Nathan's hands. She picked it up and tried to make it shot. "Come on Nate. You and me play a game to 21."

"Wow. If thats all you got I think I won't have a problem winning."Nathan joked and Brooke playfully slapped him in the arm. Before shooting again, but this time getting it in the basket. "Okay you might have a chance."

"Thought so sexyman."Brooke said.

_Lucas,Peyton and Paige_

_Leyton's House_

"So Paige what do you want to do today?"Peyton asked. Lucas had just walked into the living room and was sitting with Peyton on the couch while Paige lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Well, me and Mommy usually swing on my swing set and then we sing karaoke and get some ice cream."Paige replied. Peyton stood up and took Paige's hand in her own.

"I think we can do that. Come on hubby you're coming too."Peyton laughed and Lucas stood up to follow them outside to the backyard. Paige ran out to the swing set and jumped in one of the swings.

"Uncle Lucas come push me!"yelled Paige and Lucas ran over to push the swing. Peyton slowly made her way to the opposite swing sitting down holding her stomach as the twins kicked. "Yay! Push me higher!" Lucas obeyed pushing Paige with all his might. He then let go of the swing and walked over to Peyton.

_Haley,Jake,Jamie and Jenny_

_Jaley's House_

"Jamie did you have fun at Aunt Brooke's?"Haley asked her son. He nodded his head not wanting to take his eyes off of the tv. He was watching Spongebob with Jenny.

"I like going oer there and pwaying with Paigey."he responded and Haley showed a smile.

"I forgot your Daddy moved in with Aunt Brooke."Haley said and Jamie just simply nodded his head again._ I guess its a good thing Nathan is living with Brooke so he can finally get some time with his daughter._

"How old is Paige now anyway?"Jake asked Jamie. Haley looked back to Jamie to listen for his response.

"She'll be six in two days."he answered and Haley put on a shocked expression.

"Wow I can't believe how old she is already! It seems like just yesterday she was born!"stated Jake.

"When will I be four Momma?"Jamie asked Haley. Jake turned to Haley.

"In one month buddy."Haley said.

_Brooke,Nathan,Lucas,Peyton and Paige_

_Leyton's House_

"Was Paige good for you guys?"Brooke asked Lucas and Peyton. They both nodded their heads and Nathan went back to get Paige. He carried her in his arms back out to the living room. Brooke gave Paige a kiss on the forward.

"Do you guys know when you are having her birthday party?"Lucas asked Brooke and Nathan.

"Its tomorrow at the house around four."Nathan replied.

"You know we will be there. Any idea what we can get her?"Peyton asked Brooke.

"She's been wanting a new purse."Brooke said and Peyton nodded her head. "Well, we need to be heading home. Thanks for watching her." Nathan opened the door and Brooke followed him out to the car.

"Anytime."Lucas said before they had left.

_Brooke,Nathan and Paige_

_Brathan's House_

"I need to call your mom and make sure she is still making the cake tomorrow."stated Brooke as she picked up her I-phone. Scrolling down through her contacts she clicked on Deb and the phone started to ring. "Hey Deb, Its me. Are you still making the cake tomorrow for Paige's party? Okay thank you."Hanging up the phone Brooke placed her I-phone on the bed counter and plugged it into the wall. Nathan was already in bed.

"You know you are beautiful Brooke Davis."Nathan said and Brooke smiled. She kissed him on the lips and cuddled next to him. The door swung open and Paige stood in the doorway.

"Mommy,Daddy can I sleep with you?"she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Since its almost your birthday I suppose so!"Brooke laughed picking up her daughter and placing her in the bed. In the morning Brooke opened her eyes to see a sleeping Nathan in front of her and Paige nowhere to be seen. "Paige where are you?" Pulling the blanket off of her face Paige appeared at the end of the bed.

"I'm down here Mommy."she answered crawling her way up to Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arms around Paige and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Happy Birthday!"Brooke said as she tickled her daughter. Paige let out a giggle waking Nathan up. Brooke whispered in Paige's ear, "Go give your Daddy a kiss and hug." Paige obeyed running over to Nathan doing what Brooke had told her to do. Nathan jumped up giving Paige a hug and wishing her happy birthday.

_Lucas and Peyton_

_Leyton's House_

"Good morning wifey."Lucas said to Peyton as she woke up. Peyton wiped her eyes as the sun filled the room shining through the curtains.

"Good morning."she yawned and slowly lifted herself out of bed and into the closet grabbing some maternity clothes to wear for the day.

"I was thinking we could go to the cafe and get something to eat for breakfast." Lucas yelled so Peyton could hear him in the closet. She then walked back out fully dressed for the day.

"That sounds like a good idea let me just do my hair and make-up then we can go."she responded. Lucas was already dressed so he just sat on the bed waiting for his wife to finish getting ready. After she had walked back into the bedroom then headed out to the Comet. Once in the car they drove to Karen's Cafe. When they were finished eating they headed back out to the car. Lucas pulled out onto the road. "Watch out!"


End file.
